Linked
by Harpsflame
Summary: what if the team fell aleep with their minds still linked? memorys revealed, dark painful pasts, and forgoten promises. idea by Lillianna Rider. rated T for traumatic pasts
1. Conner

**W/n thank you Lillianna Rider for this idea! It's absolutely brilliant!**

**Okay so this is going to be a mini story of about 6 chapters, each centering around one person.**

The team entered Mt. Justice felling more tired than ever before. They didn't even bother to report what had happened, only that the mission went successfully. They crashed in the main room, not having the energy to make it to their own rooms, as well as to change into their PJs. Before Megan could drift to sleep, she felt like she had forgotten something _well if I forgot it then it must not have been important, _she thought tiredly.

Never assume my dear martian, to bad she hadn't remembered to close the mind link, if she had, maybe the scaring experience of learning each other's past might not have happened. Maybe, but probably not, they would have found out sooner or later, but oh well.

_**Conner**_

It was dark, and cold. The team looked around in confusion; there was nothing, just darkness and small orbs of glowing light, each a different color. There was a yellow, a dark blue, a green, a red, a lighter blue, and a white. They floated around the group of teens, slowly bobbing up and down. The dark blue orb floated closer. It stopped a foot away from the startled teens and started to engulf them in its self. They huddled together as the darkness changed, they found themselves . . . at a beach? What?

Conner stiffened as he recognized the scene. It was the beach at Mt. Justice, the night he had a talk with his 'father' Superman. Their stood the man in blue himself in front of the teens. He looked conflicted, as if he had a lot on his mind. They were seeing through Conner's eyes.

"Sir?" dream Conner asked his voice barely over a whisper.

"What's going on?" Artemis screeched. The color seeped out of Megan's face leaving her skin Caucasian and paler than usual.

"The mind link." She spoke. The team turned to look at her, the scene before them forgotten as they looked at the, now, pale skinned girl.

"What does that mean?" Robin asked.

"We're stuck in each other's minds, I've heard of it before, but I didn't think it really happened." She paused, deep in thought, she sighed. "I think we will get out of this after each memory." The team looked at each other, a look of horror over taking them all.

"There's no way out?" Kaldur asked softly.

"None at all?" continues Wally, his face excruciatingly serious. The Martian nodded, silent tears streaming down her face. _They'll know, they'll know. Oh gosh their going to hate me! _She made a chocking sound and wiped away the tears.

"Hey it's okay Meg, we don't blame you for this." Artemis tried to comfort the girl.

"BUT I'M NOT YOUR FATHER!" superman's outburst brought the team back to the memory. They caught the end of superman's cape as it disappeared into the forest.

"What do we have here?" asked a slightly familiar voice. Dream Conner turned to find Lex Luther standing in front of the coastal waves, his suit hadn't a single wrinkle or imperfection. He had a creepy smile plastered on his face as he approached the clone.

"How are things going with daddy dearest?" he asked coyly. Dream Conner growled and lifted his arm to punch the finely dressed man when he said "code override command: stop and obey." Dream Conner froze and let his arm fall to his side.

"Good boy." Congratulated the man, he took a step closer. "Did you keep my gift?"

"No way, you're the enemy."

"Am I? Am I really? I just wanted to help my son," Dream Conner and really Conner both flinched at the word.

"I'm not your son."

"Are you sure? I made you that makes me your father, now doesn't it?" the memory faded away and the dark blue orb floated away from the teens to join the others as they bobbed around the team. The light blue one floated closer to the team and engulfed them into the next memory.

**W/n I like this story! :) Reviews are loved! Like a lot!**


	2. Kaldur

**W/n chapter 2! Woho! Enjoy! Sorry if some of the facts are off, I really don't know much about Kaldur other than a few basic things.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except, like the writing and stuff . . . :D**

The light blue light engulfed the team in the next memory. They were in the ocean, swimming in a school of colorful fish.

"This you Kaldur?" Asked Robin as he looked around at the dazzling fish. The Atlantean nodded numbly as his mind tried to remember which memory this was. Little Kaldur, who was maybe 8 years old, swam through the ocean. He looked exactly as he did at 16, but just smaller and less built, he also lacked the eel tattoos. Suddenly little Kaldur turned around and swam towards a little Atlantean city.

"Shayeris." Present Kaldur whispered, he smiled lightly but it soon disappeared as the memory of that day.

Little Kaldur was greeted by a woman with dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. She smiled brightly at the little boy and brought him into a hug. "How was your day dear?" she asked happily.

"It was splendid." The girls of the team couldn't help but aw at the high pitched voice of little Kaldur and his adorable manors.

"Wonderful, now come inside, we need to get you something to eat." Little Kaldur nodded; suddenly the team was inside the house. It was dark outside, weird, it was just afternoon.

The team turned to Megan with a weird looks on their faces. The Martian girl just shrugged. A little gasp came from the corner and the teens looked over to find a woman and a little boy trying to hide in the shadowy corner. Sounds of fighting came from outside the closed door. Little Kaldur buried his head in his mothers hair, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Kaldur, what's going on?" the teenage boy just shook his head, and kept his eyes on the scene before them. The door was burst down, in walked Black manta; in his arms was a bloodied body of Calvin Durham.

"CALVAN!" screamed Sha 'lain 'a. she stood up and ran to the body of the Atlantian, who had been thrown into the wall.

"Trader." Hissed black manta, he turned back to find little Kaldur shaking and crying as he watch his mother try to wake his foster father. "What's wrong dear boy? Can't handle others pain?" he pulled off his helmet, his dark skin looking midnight blue in the pitch black room.

"W-who are you?" Kaldur asked. The man just smirked and picked little Kaldur up by his shoulder.

"Why, I'm you father. (Wow star wars moment)" Kaldur's eyes growing to the size of saucers. The team gave a collection of gasps and turned to look at their friend, he wasn't moving; he just stared blankly at the scene, a tear threatening to fall.

"Y-you b-black manta." He stuttered out, his face full of horror.

"Correct." With that he threw aside the young boy and walked over to his mother. He pulled her up by her hair and brought her up to his face. She started to try and wiggle out of his iron grip, but it was no use. "Uh, uh, uh, no fighting or I kill you all." She stopped struggling and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Then why are you here?" she hissed, she winced as he pulled her hair harder.

"I want what is right fully mine, I want my son." She gagged in pain before getting out."You will never have him! I won't allow it!"

She began struggling again and somehow found the will to wriggle out of his grasp. She ran over to her son and husband and held them close to her. "Stay away!" the man laughed, it wasn't a humorous or happy laugh, it was cold and unforgiving, just like his eyes.

"What will you do to protect him?"

"He will train, become stronger, and defeat you in battle." She screeched. He smiled at her and the color drained from her face.

"I look forward to our battle." He set his helmet back on his head and walked out the door. "I will battle him no latter then his twentieth birthday." And with that, he was gone.

A week later Sha 'lain 'a signed her son up for the military. He quickly became friends with Garth and they soon became inseparable.

The light blue orb floated away from the team, they were disoriented for a moment before gaining their barring. "Your dad is black manta?" asked Artemis; secretly she was happy to know that she wasn't the only one with daddy problems.

Kaldur nodded slowly. "I am sorry for not telling you."

"Hey it's okay, it's not like you're like your father, you're a great dude, kal." Wally said, trying to make his aquatic friend feel better. Kaldur smiled at the speedster.

"Okay so who's next?" Asked Conner, to answerer his question the green orb floated closer, suddenly Artemis didn't feel too happy any more.

**W/n okay I have the order picked out . . . I won't tell you since that would ruin the suspense but yeah next chapters Artemis. Hmmm what to do, what to do . . . **


	3. Artemis

**W/n READ THIS!**

** Okay so I would like to apologize to you about the last 2 chapters, Conner doesn't really have any dramatic memories or whatever, since he's not even a year old, and the team knew him for most of that. My excuse for Kaldur's chapter, I wasn't comfortable with that one since I knew very little about him (most of my knowledge came from Wikipedia which isn't the most reliable source). This chapter and onward will be a lot more detailed since I know more about the characters backgrounds.**

**P.S. the first Artemis and Jade scene is from the episode Home front if you would like to see it.**

**Declaimer: if I owned young justice would I be waiting this long to see an episode on Robins past? No, I wouldn't so I don't!**

_Suddenly Artemis didn't feel too happy any more . . ._

_**Artemis**_

The green light faded, revealing a small room. Two beds sat in the middle of said room, their headboards leaned against the wall. A small girl, maybe nine, sat on one of the beds as a girl, a few years older, was packing a small backpack. The younger girl, who was clutching a teddy bear to her chest, had long blond hair which was up in a pony tail, tanned skin, and gray eyes. The older girl shared similar Vietnamese features but her hair was black.

"Is that your older sister?" Megan asked the blond archer. Artemis nodded and watched as the blond hair girl spoke.

"We have to keep this family from falling apart." The older girl stopped packing and turned around to look at her younger sister. Just when it seemed like she was going to say something important and heart warm, she said,

"Toothbrush, duh!" she slapped her forehead before walking away, "Knew I was forgetting somethin'." Little Artemis glanced down at the ground, trying to find another reason to keep her sister from leaving.

"Dad will come after you." Jade walked over to the small duffle bag on her bed and set the toothbrush into it before zipping the zipper.

"Let him," she turned and gave Artemis a determined look. "I'll disappear, like the Cheshire cat." She slipped on a baseball cap and slung the bag onto her shoulder. She headed to the door, her little sister followed her, still clutching the small stuffed animal in her arms. "You should get out to."

"What is she talking about Arty?" Artemis didn't try to correct him on her name; she was too focused on the memory at hand.

"I would let you come with me, but you would slow me down."

"Someone has to be here when mom gets out." Little Artemis said, her voice was as determined as Jade's had been just seconds before but it also held maturity in the thought of her mother being left alone, and without the ability to walk. Jade scowled at her sister.

"Haven't you learned anything?"

"What did you mean by 'someone needs to be here when mom gets back' is she in jail?" Artemis just nodded numbly.

"In this family, it's every girl for herself." Jade closed the door behind her. Artemis fell to her knees and stared at the ground blankly, no emotion displayed on her face.

'Emotion is a weakness, something that just gets in the way." Her father had told her. "Artemis?" the scene changed, Artemis was older, just a two year or three younger than their Artemis. Her father, no, sports master stood in front of her. They were in a dark warehouse, the only light came from the flittering moonlight that shined through the broken windows. Little Artemis was covered in scraps, scars, bruises, and dried blood. Her father snarled at the girl.

"You failed the exercises miserably." He muttered through clenched teeth.

"Sorry father." She said, her voice still holding no emotion, her face conveying none of the pain she felt.

"F-FATHER!" the team screeched.

"Yes, sp-sports master is my father."

"But-but we've fought him, and you never saw the need to tell us!"

"It never came up, and Kaldur's in the same boat." Artemis snapped, the team just stared at her.

"This will be your last exercise for the night." He whistled and a man ran in, a young woman, maybe her mid-twenties, screamed and hollered in his grasp. She was tied by her hands and feet and was sat down in a chair in front of Artemis. Sports master tossed a knife at the girl, who caught it flawlessly, "Kill her." He commanded.

The team silently watched as Artemis examined the knife in her hand, then the woman. She slowly took a step closer, then another. Soon the girl stood directly in front of the frightened woman, she held up the knife, readying herself to kill the innocent person. She stood like that for a moment, then two before sighing and letting her hand drop to her side, the team let out a puff of air they hadn't realized they had been holding.

"I-I can't do it." She slowly backed away from the woman, the knife slipped out of her palm and crashed onto the hard floor. The sound echoed around the open space of the warehouse.

"What was that?"

"I c-can't do it." She said again, she continued to walk backwards as her father and the man stepped closer to her, a murderous glint in their eyes.

"Did you just disobey a direct order from your own father?" Artemis was now just a few feet away from a large hanger door. She did the only thing she could think of, the only thing that seemed to be an option, she ran.

The green light surrounded them again before it pulled away to join its fellow orbs. The team stood speechless at what they had just seen. Sports master was Artemis's father, Artemis was sports masters' daughter, they were fucking flesh and blood! Artemis just stared at the bobbing orbs as they danced around them. "I'm sorry." She whipped her eyes, "I'm sorry for not telling you, I just, I just," she took a deep breath and sighed, "I guess I just wanted you guys to except me, and not judge me because of my father." Megan was the first to come out of her daze and hugged Artemis.

"It's okay! We won't judge you for your father, right guys?" the guys nodded. Artemis smiled at them; never had she thought they would take it so well.

"After this though, we really need to talk about this." He smile dropped, great, more 'counseling' with Black Canary, yippee!

"Sooo, who's next?" The yellow orb floated quickly to them, as if it couldn't wait to share its owners past.

**W/n okay guess who's chapter's next! - Guhhh I can't wait!**

**Reviews = :) = love = update = :D**


	4. Wally

** W/n nice job guys, this chapter is Wally's :) Sorry if u disagree with my few point of his past, he doesn't seem to have a bad past since his parents don't seem to abuse him or anything, and wiki is being useless. But this means I get to make his ENTIRE past up :D enjoy!**

**Warning: child abuse, bad words, a lot of angst. Sorry!**

The team didn't expect much as the light faded. A child Wally, six years old, sat in the corner of a dark room. Wally had always seemed so happy; he didn't seem to have any family problems. They had met his family, seen how much they loved him. How could someone so loved and happy have a dark past?

Little Wally shook and trembled in the little corner. Drugs and empty beer bottles littered the dirty floor. A little girl, three or four sat trembling in the little red head's arms.

"What happened Mattie?" He asked the shaken girl, she sniffled and looked up at the older child.

"D-Daddy h-hit me again." She whimpered out. Mattie held out her hand, it was twisted in a disturbing direction, blood still dripping from the cut. "W-with da bottle." The team just stared as little Wally sat the girl down on the floor and scurried over to a closet. He opened it and grabbed a first aid kit that sat on the floor under a shoe box. He sat back down next to the little girl and opened the box. He started to wrap up her hand in gauss. A door slammed shut and suddenly yelling broke out, the team could only make out bits and pieces of the dialogue.

"WHERE HAVE YOU- . . . -FUCKING S- . . . -I WOULD NEVER- . . . -HOW DARE YOU- . . . -DON'T TELL ME WHAT- . . . -DON'T LIE!" it was a man and a woman's voices. The little girl cringed at the loud sound.

"Don't worry Mattie; you'll be out tomorrow and in a nice warm family." Wally said, trying to cheer up the girl.

"Bwut what abwout ywu wawwy?" she asked, silent tears started to fall down her pale skin. He tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear and wiped away a few tears.

"Shh, shh, I'll be fine; I'll get out of here soon, and I'll come and visit you." Wally said in a reassuring voice. But he knew it was a lie, he was stuck there, but he wouldn't let her know that.

"Wally? What's going on?" asked Megan as she clutched onto Conner's shirt. Wally was shaking, he looked about ready to cry, his mask of happiness crumbling. Robin put a reassuring hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"WALLACE!" screamed a voice from down stairs. Little Wally cringed and got up.

The little girl, Mattie, grabbed his sleeve, "Don't go down dar wawwy, they will hwrt ywu." He smiled down at her and slowly pried her hand off.

"I'll be fine."

"No ywu wown't." he made his way down the stairs, ignoring his foster sister's cries. His mother and father stood in the front hall, their faces red from screaming. His father had bright blond hair and green eyes, while his mother had red hair and hazel eyes. They weren't his adoptive parents, they were flesh and blood, but that didn't change anything.

His father mad the first struck a punch to the arm. They did this whenever they had a fight, or were drunk, or just frustrated. Wally would always take the beating to keep them away from Mattie.

"W-Wally, what's going on?" Megan chocked out, "what are that doing."

"Their, beating him, oh god Wally, you were beaten?" Artemis asked. Wally just nodded his eyes filling with tears. He remembered the pain, the feeling of being all alone; he remembered it like it was yesterday.

They continued to beat him, punch, kick, slap, punch, slap, kick, throw. The team all averted their eyes from the gruesome scene. Thankfully it changed to later when Mattie was working on his wounds. He sat shirtless on the bed as Mattie applied bandages to his new cuts and scrapes. Scars ran along his body, long scars, deep scars, burns, you name it, it was there.

"You lied."

"I know I'm sorry." She turned his face so that they were eye to eye.

"Don't bwe."

It showed in a slideshow like format, Mattie leaving to a new home, his beating continuing, the days alone in his room hopping that they would think he disappeared. Finally when he was nine he ran, never looking back. He ran, and ran, no place in mind but away, away from the pain, away from the suffering, away from _them_.

He collapsed in an ally in central city, unable to continue. Shadows of people slowly seeped out of the darkness and surround pour little Wally. All he could do was lay there and hope someone would find him in time.

"Hey guys looky what we got here." Sneered one of the men, he had stingy black hair and blood shot eyes. "Maybe we should teach him to r-"

"Sorry to cut in," a voice echoed around the ally, "but I can't allow you to do that." A flash of red zoomed past the men, one second their standing the next their tied up or knocked out. The blur of red stopped and admired his work. There he stood in all his spandexy glory, the Flash. Wally coughed a few times and instantly Flash was at his side.

He picked up Wally and brought him to the hospital. It changed to show Barry talking to Iris, little Wally sleeping soundly on the bed, he looked slightly older then the last past Wally.

"Where will he stay Iris? His mother and father are arrested now for child abuse and drug use." He said passing, at human speed. "Do you think that we-"

"We couldn't Barry, you know we can't."

Barry hit his fist to his palm in an 'ah ha!' type of way. "What about Rudolph and Mary?" he asked, "haven't they been trying to adopt a kid for a while now!"

"I'll call them now." The light again faded and the yellow orb floated back and bounced along around the team.

"Oh gosh Wally, I'm, I'm so sorry." Artemis stuttered out. He smiled slightly at her, but it was clearly forced.

"I-it's not your fault." Robin squeezed Wally's shoulder to comfort him, he had already learned of Wally's dark past a long time ago, but it was still surprising to him.

Slowly, and tantively the white orb floated closer to them. "You ready?" Robin asked Wally. He nodded, and the bright light consumed them.

**W/n Are you confused? Cause I kind of am, okay so question time;**

**What were all of the orb colors?**

**Who is which color?**

**Reviews are what make me write!**

**That and my burning passion!**

**!**

**p.s. rainbows (inside joke :D)**


	5. Megan

**W/n okay so the order of people is: 1) Conner, 2) Kaldur, 3) Artemis, 4) Wally, 5) Megan, and 6) Robin. The colors were; Conner/dark blue, Kaldur/light blue, Artemis/green, Wally/yellow, Megan/white, and Robin/red. Just incase you were wondering.**

**Sorry I can't fix the mistakes in the last chapter it took me FOREVER to get it to upload and I really don't want to take the chance of it not uploading again.**

**Oh and thank you so much for 50 reviews =D **

**Okay one more thing, HAPPY EASTER! **

**Disclaimer: I only own what happened in Megan's past since again there is almost nothing on Wiki, again.**

* * *

><p>A war. That was the first thing they saw. Green and white Martians fought on a large flat field on what seemed to be mars. A white Martian sprinted past the team, in her arms she held a small child.<p>

'Hush dear child, they will hear you.' She spoke into her daughter's mind, slowly her cries were silenced and the mother continued her journey away from the battle. Other white Martians ran past her towards the battle field. She weaved expertly out of the way of them and hid when green Martians ran by. The child began to cry again. The white Martian mother pulled the light pink blanket away from her child's face and did what the team assumed to be smile.

'We will be fine, do not fret.' She soothed the frightened child, 'just a little longer and you will be in a nice warm bed.' She made her way to the city limits and pulled her tattered cloak closer as the harsh cold hit her. She made her way towards a small rock formation, the sounds of the war raging in the background.

"Megan? Why are we watching a white martian?" Megan didn't respond to Conner question. _They are going to find out! Oh gosh, they'll know! _She whipped away a tear and turned her eyes back to the memory, _they will forgive me right? Please let them forgive me._

"I'm sorry." She whispered, Artemis was about to ask why but decided against it, she'll know soon enough.

The white Martian mother made her way behind the large rock to find a spaceship identical to Megan's very own. 'We will soon be safe.' She thought quickly as she strapped in the child, 'we will never have to return to this retched place ever again.' She started up the ship and they flew away from the city in camouflage.

It changed to show the little baby Martian now maybe seven. She was watching, _hello Megan _on a small TV like device. Wait, didn't Megan watch that show? The little white Martian had a determined look on her face as she stared at the screen, slowly her body started to change. It started at her feet up. There sat a little Megan, a stunned and happy look on her face.

"MAMA!" she called as she ran out of her room. A green Martian with brown hair and red eyes sat at a table, she looked at her child with a smile.

'No need to speak aloud.' She pulled her daughter into a hug, 'I am so very proud of you, my little star.' Little Megan smiled at the nickname.

The team stood frozen, their mouths hanging open. "She just- so you were- since when did- are you the- how did-"Wally sighed at tried to concentrate on one sentence. "So that little white Martians you?" Megan was now on the floor crying, _they know, they must hate me now for not telling them,_ she sobbed harder and Conner kneeled down beside his girlfriend.

"Megan, why didn't you tell us?" he asked softly, he didn't sound angry, just hurt.

"I-I'm sorry, I just- just wanted to be accepted, I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me." Conner enclosed her in a hug, everyone gave her reassuring smiles. "We all love you Meg, nothing can change that." Robin said as he patted her softly on the back.

"Yeah, we're a family," Artemis said happily.

"I agree, we will always be together," added Kaldur.

"Come on meg-a-licius! We could never hate you!"

'MOM!' called a child's voice. The team looked back at the memory to find three new children standing in the room with Megan and her mother there was two boys and a girl. The children were disguised as green Martians. The little girl had light brown hair up in pig tails and bright blue eyes and appeared to be five. The little boys looked to be nine and twins, they had matching dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. 'I'm hungry!' the twins thought in unison.

'Dinner will be done in a few minutes, for now go play with your siblings.' She turned to look at her daughter, who now had green skin, 'that means you too.'

'But I'm watching hello me-'

'You can watch it later.' She insisted, 'now go.' She shooed them away and stood up to check on the food.

The four children ran out to the backyard. There were at least 20 other kids outside.

"So you weren't lying about having twelve sisters and seventeen brothers?" Megan nodded.

"Some of us were adopted, but yeah, pretty much," she smiled and watched as her father ran over and started to tickle her and another little child. "I miss them sometimes." She said sadly.

The scene changed, it showed Megan, about the same age as their Megan. She was hiding inside some sort of ship, outside the window distance stars twinkled in the dark. Megan looked around and pulled herself closer to the wall, she had done it, she was going to earth!

"Where do you think you are going?" asked a deep voice from the front of the ship. Megan froze, her happy smile melted away, she looked up to the front of the ship. There sat a man, a green man, his eyes stayed glued on the front window as he spoke. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice you?"

The man stood up and walked over to Megan. "Who are you my dear?" she stood up and knocked her head on a pipe.

"Uh, hello Megan!" she ducked under the pipe and took a step closer to the Martian. She smiled shyly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Um, hi, I'm M'gann M'orezz."

"What are you doing on my ship?" she stopped rubbing the back of her head and smiled even bigger.

"I'm going to earth with you!" the memory faded away leaving the team a little disoriented.

"This is turning into quite the learning experience." Kaldur commented.

"Yeah,"

"So who's left?"

"Robin." The team turned to look at said bird, he looked a little frazzled.

"So, we get to learn your ID?" Robin sighed, and shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"I guess so." The red light slowly, almost fearfully, floated closer.

**W/n :D I like the beginning, but the middle and end were pretty lame :P. **

**Review?**

**No flames, flames will be used to make popcorn :)**

**You know the kind that comes in a pan like thing and you cook 'em over a stove?**

**Yeah, that kind of popcorn **


	6. Robin

**W/n Last chapter! Finally I don't have to make up the persons past :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own the writing, not Robin's past or the characters. His back-story is based on the episode 'A matter of family', the first episode of season 4 in the Batman series.**

The first thing they saw was an elephant. It was HUGE, with lots of paint and colorful fabrics decorating its dull grey skin. On top of the elephant rode a child with black hair and blue eyes. He was smiling a crazy smile as he rode the elephant around the small field.

"DICK! We need to get ready for the show!" called a woman's voice. The child stopped his rampage and climbed off.

"Were you ridding the elephant again?" she asked as her son approached her.

"Maaaaaaybeeeeee." He said before running off in the direction of a circus tent.

"S-so you're D-Dick G-Grayson?" Artemis asked.

"Yes," robin replied, he pulled off his mask to revel his dark blue eyes. Wally smiled and slung his arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"A-And you knew this?" she asked the red head, he nodded. "Well, now I get the whole 'we'll laugh about this someday' thing you did on the first day of school." She walked over to the boy wonder and gave him a nuggie, "that, is for not telling me."

"You are class mates?" Kaldur asked, slightly confused.

"Yes,"

"Woho!" Little Dick cried as he flipped over large piles of wood and people, who laughed at the boy's excitement.

"I'm tellin' ya Mary, a leash is the only answer for that boy." He wraped his arm around his wife before calling out "wait for us son!" Together the couple made their way to the circus tent, happily greeting the fellow circus performers.

"Dick," Mary said as she and her husband walked into the flap of the tent, "Your father said to wai-" she gasped.

Richard slowly backed away from the man who hid in the shadows. The man stepped out, reveling two different colored eyes, one blue, one brown. "Looks like the circus is in town." He made his way over to Richard. "Tony Zucco," he introduced himself as he held out his hand, "Welcome to Gotham city."

"Dick, is this the day that-" Wally cut himself off as he say the horrified look on the Boy wonder's face.

Richards's father pulled him back protectively and held out his hand to Tony, "John Grayson, the circus manger, can I help you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd like to think I'm here to help you, John," Tony Zucco said as he straightened up, "for a small fee." He gestured over to a shadowy corner where a tall, burly, man appeared from. "My, brothers, and I will provide your circus with, protection." Two more men came up behind the family; one was bald and short while the other was fairly skinny with black hair and a small mustache.

"Protection? I don't really understand why we would need protection." John said, crossing his arms, Dick copied his father with a little huff.

Zucco momentarily looked annoyed before tugging on his jacket and said, "I come from circus life myself so let's put this in terms you can understand." He poked john in the chest, but John continued to smirk. "You don't pay us you'll have to deal with a strong man." He gestured to the burly man who punched a tower of barrels which was complexly demolished in one hit.

"A lion tamer," the black hair man took out a whip and snapped off one of the hanging lights, crushing it and brought it plummeting down to the earth with a loud THUMP.

"And a juggler." The family turned around to see the dwarf juggling a few bowling pines. First pin, SMACK, down fell an elephant sign; second pin THWAK, there goes the exit arch, final pin. Before he could throw the last pin Dick ran over, flipped over a small platform and landed directly in front of the short man.

"Stop."

"Dick!"

"You've got quite a family here John," said Zucco as he walked over to Richard, he moved him away from the juggler, "my pops always said 'families the most important thing'. I know my brothers mean the world to me! I'm not sure what I'd do if something happened to them." He gripped Dick's shoulder tightly and he winced in pain.

John sprinted over and punched Tony in the face. He fell to the ground beside the 'juggler'. The dwarfed man jumped up and tried to tackle John who simple grabbed him by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. The 'lion tamer' cracked his whip at John who flipped over him and landed on his back. He bounded off the man's shoulders and flipped in the air, landing skillfully a good ten feet away. The largest of the brothers appeared behind the father and hit him upside the head.

John fell to the ground. "Let me be clear John, neither this circus, nor your family can afford _not_ to have our protection."

"Funny," Richard called, bringing the attention of the man to him, "cause I think we can."

"And what makes you so sure about that, sonny?" Tony asked confidently. Dick held up a cordless phone.

"I called the police five minutes ago."

"And guess who intercepted that call." Said a voice from behind Zucco. Tony turned to see THE Batman. The bat punched Zucco in the face, knocking him to the ground. The man with the mustache ran up and started to try and get batman with his whip.

"GO Bats!" Wally cheered.

"Come on we 'gotta go." Said the 'strong man'. The three brothers ran out, leaving the 'lion tamer' to deal with bats. Batman threw a bat-a-rang that first knocked the whip out of the man's hands, then came back around and hit him in the back of the head, leaving him out cold.

Batman looked around, trying to find the rest of the group, only to find the tent empty other then the family of Graysons. Richard looked over at the bat and smiled. Batman gave a small smirk.

"Our family has been divided," Tony said from the shadows of the tent, "we should return the favor."

The team looked back at their little bird to find him crying. "Robin, what is wrong?" Kaldur asked the younger teen. Robin shook his head and sniffled, Artemis pulled him into a half hug, she, and Wally, both knew what was coming.

The scene changed to show Mary and John, waving a smiling to the crowd of screaming fans. They stood on a high platform as Harley introduced them as the 'Flying Graysons'. John started the routine by swinging off, flipping, and grabbing hold of the next bar. The couple continued their act of death defying tricks. Just as Harley was introducing Dick, the unspeakable happened. The line started to snap; the couple saw this and gasped.

"Dick," his mother called. They fell. Richard reached out his hands in an attempt to catch them, but it was too late. The crowd gasped as Richard parents fell. Tony smirked as he looked at the broken, bloody, parents. He held up a small knife, "looks like the Flying Graysons may have to change their name."

Dick, both past and present, were now on their knees, full out crying. The team stared in horror at the gruesome sight.

The memory faded, leaving the team in the dark area, the orb's light slowly dimming. The lights faded into nothing, the team now sat in complete darkness. Robin still crying, Wally and Artemis trying to get him to stop and the others trying to forget what they had just seen.

"Guys," a soft voice rippled through the dream world, "guys, it's getting late, you need to get up." The team opened their eyes to find themselves back at cave.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"You guys slept in tell 11:00, that's what happened." Black canary said as she walked out of the living room.

"Why am I green?" Megan asked.

"Megan, you're always green." Kaldur said.

"I'm not Megan, I'm Conner." The green girl said, thoroughly confused.

"Oh no!" Conner said as he sat up, "we must have gotten our minds mixed up when BC woke us up." He said hurriedly.

"?" Wally asked at light speed.

"Slow down Wallman." Artemis said, her hands making a fanning like motion.

"So we are in each other's bodies?" Wally asked, this time slowly.

"I can't believe this, it couldn't be scientifically possible!" Kaldur said, he continued to mumble as the team stared.

"Wally?" Kaldur looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Megan?" Conner nodded that time. Artemis looked over at Robin. "Artemis?" Robin nodded, his eyebrows furrowed.

"So me and Kaldur got mixed up, Conner and Megan, and Robin and Artemis?" Kaldur asked.

"My brain hurts." Robin complained as he flopped down onto the couch. "This had better be a dream."

**W/n and DONE! Wow my first finished story ^^. So I may do a sequel of them trying to get their bodies back, but only if you guys REALLY want me too, if not we can just say they work it out and get back to normal.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
